


Something I Needed

by im_the_new_cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_new_cancer/pseuds/im_the_new_cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Needed

I used to sit on top of his desk and laugh with him about random things. Used to be able to look at him and feel that butterfly feeling in my stomach. I used to have a girlfriend with anger issues that I still loved. I used to be happy. Now everything's changed. Everytime I look at him, my stoamch stiffens and I feel like my hearts being ripped out of my chest. I thought he actually cared about me, he really had me going. I hate him. Why does he have to say everything that's on his mind? Why can't I just be with him?  



End file.
